Pickup Truck
by Leanex
Summary: Antonio walks Chiara home, but when Alfred, Chiara's long time friend and crush, suddenly shows up at her house what will Antonio do? Romerica and one sided Spamano.


**I've recently begun to get into Romerica, so like the day after discovering my new found love I was telling my brother and listening to Pick-up Truck by the Kings of Leon and realized I could make a Romerica fic based on the song. Female Romano, because I can. One sided Spamano main pairing Romerica. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Just swears today my dears :)**

**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing. Sadly.**

* * *

Antonio and Chiara were walking side by side on the way to Chiara's home. The Spaniard had insisted that he walk her home after school, claiming that he wanted to see where she lived around. She had reluctantly agreed, seeing as the chances of her family being home were pretty high. Antonio would have to have some seriously good luck if it turned out her Nonno wasn't home. She knew how her Grandfather could get when it came to boys. Luckily Alfred had gotten the mans approval after a game of twenty questions. She wondered if Antonio would receive approval as well.

"Are you paying attention to me?" Antonio asked, breaking through her thoughts. Chiara looked over to Antonio then shook her head.

"No. I was thinking about what my Nonno's going to do when he sees you." Chiara said. Antonio's eyes widened slightly. Chiara smirked mischievously and shrugged her shoulders.

"Depends on if he likes you or not. He might kill you if he doesn't. Nonno was in the Mafia you know." She said. Antonio choked on air then slowly swallowed.

"The mafia huh?" Antonio asked nervously. Chiara nodded then smiled at Antonio.

"Si. He quit though when mia sorellina was born." She said. Antonio slowly nodded.

"That's... Fantastic!" Antonio said enthusiastically, though Chiara could tell that he was still really nervous now. Well, that's what he gets for forcing Chiara to let him walk her home.

"Si, it is!" She said happily.

"So um... Where is your casa then?" Antonio asked, looking around at the houses. The houses surrounding them were small, but not too small, and they all looked nice and very well taken care of, unlike the houses near Antonio's home. The houses around him looked like old abandoned shacks compared to these. Chiara looked at her surroundings for a moment to see where they were.

"That corner house up there." She said, nodding toward the house. Antonio squinted his eyes as if doing so would improve his vision or something.

"You're lucky." Chiara said, smiling slightly as she noticed the driveway was empty.

"Why's that?" Antonio asked, looking curiously at the Italian.

"It looks like my Nonno's not home. Looks like you won't be playing twenty questions today." She joked. Antonio snapped his fingers and put on a fake disappointed face.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to playing." He said. Chiara nodded.

"Si, I really wanted to sit and listen to all of his questions about sex." Chiara said with a sigh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till next time." She said with a shrug. Antonio laughed and nodded.

"Si mi querido." He said, smiling down at the girl as he celebrated the fact that she said next time in his head.

"Well, this is my house." Chiara said, stopping in front of the building. Like all of the other houses on the street, it was small. It was a one story brick house with a small porch. On either side of the porch steps were rose bushes and in the front yard was two large trees that provided a good amount of shade. There was a couple tomato plants near the door and off to the right was a porch swing big enough for two. Antonio could just imagine himself sitting there with Chiara on a cool summer night, his arm wrapped around her as she snuggled into his side. It would be silent, neither of them talking. But they wouldn't need to talk for they'd be content just being with one another. Antonio felt his heart swell at the thought. He would be so happy if he could do that with Chiara.

Suddenly there was a low rumble coming from near by. Antonio paid no mind to the noise, knowing it was just a truck down the street. Though, Chiara's head snapped up at the noise and she looked down the street. She knew the sound, and hoped that it was who she thought it was. Antonio looked over to the girl when he noticed her sudden excitement. She was staring down the road for a moment then she gave herself a quick once over. Antonio wondered what was up with Chiara. Why was she acting so strange? Soon enough his question was answered as a nice red pickup truck drove up to the house and pulled into the driveway. He wondered for a moment if it was Chiara's grandfather, but when he actually looked at the driver it was a boy from school. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that were reminiscent to the sky. When he finally rolled down the window Antonio recognized him. His name was Alfred Jones. Antonio had seen Chiara hanging out with the boy at school a lot, enough to know how close they were and to figure that Chiara liked Alfred in a more than friends way.

"Hey Chiara! I finally got my truck, what do you think?" Alfred said with a grin. Chiara smiled and walked over to the car, standing up on the foot step and holding onto the door.

"Looks good Alfred. Though I still think you should have gotten a fiat or something Italian." She said with a smirk. Alfred laughed.

"I already told you, I wouldn't fit into a fiat! It's too small for me!" Alfred said with a grin. Chiara smiled and pushed the blonde's head lightly.

"Oh shut up. You would have, you just wanted your stupid pickup truck." Chiara said.

"No, I swear to God, you can ask Mattie! He came with me to buy this and we went and looked at a fiat, I even sat in it, I didn't fit!" Alfred said.

"Whatever." Chiara said, hopping down from her perch on the side of the car and turning her back to the American, but a small smile still graced her features. Antonio watched on for a moment longer, feeling jealousy quickly rise inside him as they spoke. Chiara seemed so happy around the blonde. But Antonio felt as if he hadn't even been given a chance. He knew that him and Chiara would be great together. He knew he shouldn't say anything. He should just keep his mouth shut and wait for Alfred to leave.

"You call that a pickup truck?"

But he didn't.

Alfred and Chiara looked over in surprise at Antonio's sudden interjection. As the question quickly sunk in Alfred's brows furrowed and he stared at the brunette in irritation.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Antonio walked over to the truck with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You heard me. This things a piece of shit." Antonio said. He knew that was a lie. The truck was one of the top sellers and it was either very well taken care of by a previous owner or it was brand new. He knew he was just upset and jealous because Chiara liked Alfred, but she merely thought of Antonio as a friend. And Antonio wanted to be much more than just a friend to Chiara.

"What the fuck do you know?" Alfred asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I know a shitty truck when I see one. What, did your mom pick it out?" Okay, that was too far, and Antonio knew it. It was one of those things that you wish you could take back and never say again. That's when Antonio knew he had completely fucked up.

Alfred glared at the Spaniard then quickly opened the door of the truck, hopping out and slamming the door behind him. He marched over to the Spaniard and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"You better shut your fucking mouth right now." Alfred growled out. Antonio glared up at the blonde.

"Make me." He said.

In the blink of an eye Alfred reared his fist back and punched Antonio in the face, hitting him square on the nose. Blood started to quickly pour from his nose, but Antonio ignored it and ran at Alfred, tackling him to the ground. Antonio punched him in the face, knocking off his glasses. Antonio could hear Chiara yelling at them to stop, but they just continued to roll around on the ground, punching and kicking at each other.

"Nonno!" Antonio heard Chiara say from the side lines. Then suddenly, the back of Antonio's now dirty shirt was grabbed and he was pulled, rather roughly, off of the American. Chiara ran over to Alfred as he picked himself up off the ground. He had blood on his face, and it was obviously already bruising and swelling. Chiara looked at him worriedly, but he just smiled and reassured her that he was okay.

"Who the hell are you?" A deep voice said angrily next to Antonio, then the man roughly turned him around.

"Nonno, this is-"

"Chiara I asked him." The man said, cutting her off. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo, Sir." Antonio said, staring up at the much taller man. He looked just like Chiara and Felicia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was walking Chiara home." Antonio said. This man was going to kill him. Antonio could feel it.

"Chiara, Alfred, in the house now." The man said. Their eyes widened slightly, and they quickly did as he said, Chiara having to lead Alfred since he'd lost his glasses in the scuffle. The man lead Antonio into the house, not wanting the Spaniard to try and run off. Alfred was seated on the couch as Chiara bustled about the kitchen, grabbing items to clean Alfred's face.

"Sit." The man commanded as he released Antonio. Antonio quickly did as he was told, sitting as far from Alfred as possible.

"Why the hell were you fighting in my yard?" He asked as Chiara walked into the living room, sitting between the two boys, but turned toward Alfred so she could clean his face. The two boys immediately started talking at the same time, trying to explain their side of the story.

"Shut up!" The man yelled. The boys clamped their mouths shut and stared at the man. He looked between the two, trying to pick which one to have speak first, and Antonio couldn't help but hope the man chose Alfred. Antonio's story would just work against him. All he could say was that he was walking Chiara home. As for pissing off Alfred, what was he supposed to say? "I was jealous because your granddaughter likes Alfred instead of me"? Oh yeah that would be genius, he could see how that would work out. He could just see himself being thrown out of the house.

"Chiara, explain." The man said. Chiara's head snapped up, but she slowly nodded then began to tell her grandfather everything that happened. From her walking home with Antonio to how the fight broke out. For half of the story she cleaned up Alfred, then mid way she turned to tend to Antonio. Even after all that happened, Chiara still cared for Antonio, she still liked him as a friend, he just snapped or something in her mind. She couldn't tell that he was jealous. After her story they spoke for a moment longer. In the end Antonio was sent home, told that if Chiara wanted to stay friends she could but Antonio was to not fight with any of her other friends. Antonio had apologized on the way out. He knew what he'd done was wrong, and that he should have controlled himself better. It's like he'd said, he should've just kept his mouth shut. He just wished he could have told Chiara that he'd only done it because he loved her.


End file.
